AdvancedEdition Finally Gets Attention From CuteFuzzyWeasel
by CodaBriggs
Summary: AdvancedEdition has been a little left out for quite some time. He spends so long writing all those troll comments and yet nobody cares until one day... CFW/AdvancedEdition Slash
1. Feeding the Trolls

CuteFuzzyWeasel/AdvancedEdition Slash Fiction

**Warning: Includes very gross descriptions, gay sex and one sad troll. Please don't take this seriously.**

AdvancedEdition looked at his monitor with intense focus as his fingers tapped the keys on the keyboard. He was almost finished with his final troll comment on another CuteFuzzyWeasel video. He licked his lips and slowly wiped the rolling droplet of sweat racing down his forehead with his forearm.

"Such a sexy beast of a man," He whispered to himself as he finally finished his comment, clicking the submit button with glee. "I can't wait to see the responses on this one!" He giggled to himself as he brushed off the mountain of Dorito crumbs on his lap and chest. He clicked on his only favourited YouTube video 'Feeding the Trolls 35: AdvancedEdition'. He watched in utter awe as CuteFuzzyWeasel said his name and started to feel a little... horny.

His hands began twitching as he pulled his trouser zip down finally giving his 'little beast' the air and room that it needed. His big greasy Dorito dust fingers gripped it and started to slide down the long meaty 3 inch shaft moving the foreskin to reveal a clump of crusty yellow and green smegma. Just as he was about to begin his hourly ritual a knock at the door interrupted him. 'That's strange' he thought, 'I usually don't have guests... ever'. He paused the YouTube video and zipped up his trousers before walking to the door and peeking through the letterbox and could only see a pair of light blue denim jeans; he let out a big sigh, he had an idea of who it was. He twisted the door handle haphazardly and swung the door open.

"I told you before, I don't want to buy-" He stopped mid-sentence as his gaze finally met the face of the person who interrupted his hourly wank session...

CuteFuzzyWeasel.

AdvancedEdition stared at him with wide eyes. His heart was going crazy causing him to be breathless. CuteFuzzyWeasel stood at his door with all of his manly beaut. His luscious ginger hair swayed in the wind as the natural moonlight reflected on his manly chest. His beard looked so mesmerising and sexy. He was everything AdvancedEdition wanted, everything he needs.

"I want you... now." CuteFuzzyWeasel said in his angelic yet very manly voice. AdvancedEdition's meaty member started to become hard again. He backed up as CuteFuzzyWeasel let himself into the house, shutting the door behind him making sure that it was locked.

AdvancedEdition showed him to the bedroom. The walls were plain and were dotted with mould. There was a small table with hundreds of old stale cum tissues and a single photo of CuteFuzzyWeasel covered in a yellowish white slime. In the middle of the room was a simple double bed with cream sheets. CuteFuzzyWeasel looked at AdvancedEdition and slowly moved his eyes to his trousers. AdvancedEdition knew what he was asking and began to hastily undress wanting to please the ginger God before him. As AdvancedEdition undressed, CuteFuzzyWeasel began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

Seconds later, AdvancedEdition stood before CuteFuzzyWeasel fully naked. He peered downwards to CuteFuzzyWeasels crotch as CuteFuzzyWeasel started to pull down those light blue denim jeans that he had seen through his letterbox. AdvancedEdition gasped loudly as his eyes stared at CuteFuzzyWeasels very large cock.

"Do you like it?" CuteFuzzyWeasel teased in a playful manner. "It's 9inches... flaccid." AdvancedEdition gulped as a tinge of fear overcame him. He dreamt of this moment ever since CuteFuzzyWeasel gave him something no one else had... attention; he could not chicken out now.

"I... need... you!" AdvancedEdition cried. He was so nervous that he stumbled over the words. CuteFuzzyWeasel smirked at him and pushed him down onto his knees.

"Suck it." CuteFuzzyWeasel ordered.

AdvancedEdition looked up to him and then back to his heavenly meat rope and began suck. He twisted his tongue around the head and then forced his mouth to meet the base of CuteFuzzyWeasels cock. CuteFuzzyWeasel held him still for a few seconds before finally letting him go back to licking the head.

After a few minutes CuteFuzzyWeasel grabbed AdvancedEdition's hair and pulled him up into a deep kiss. He forced his tongue inside AdvancedEdition mouth and they stayed like that until the both of them needed to breathe.

"Bend over!" CuteFuzzyWeasel demanded breathlessly.

AdvancedEdition went towards the bed and bent his body over the edge of the bed's mattress. CuteFuzzyWeasel smacked AdvancedEdition's arse as hard as he could leaving a bright red handprint. AdvancedEdition howled out in pain but quickly quietened down as CuteFuzzyWeasel threatened to repeat the abrasive action.

CuteFuzzyWeasel grasped AdvancedEdition's arse cheeks and spreader them revealing a very hairy hole. It was sweaty and had splurges of fecal matter surrounding the very loose and overused hole. CuteFuzzyWeasel went in raw. He forced his entire length, which at this point was definitely over 12inches, right into AdvancedEdition.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" AdvancedEdition cried out in pain but that didn't stop CuteFuzzyWeasel as he relentlessly slid in and out of the battered arsehole. Tears slid down AdvancedEdition's face. He slowly stopped crying as pleasure took over the pain he felt. A needy mewl released from AdvancedEdition's mouth.

"Please... fas- faster" He begged but CuteFuzzyWeasel did not give and instead slowly thrusted in and out of him, laughing maniacally. Sweat began to fall from CuteFuzzyWeasel's brow as his slow thrusts turned into deep ones. His fingernails dug into AdvancedEdition's hips causing blood to draw.

"Say your masters name, freak!" CuteFuzzyWeasel ordered. "Say it!" He shouted as he pounded into AdvancedEdition roughly.

"CuteFuzzyWeasel... CuteFuzzyWeasel!" He sputtered out. AdvancedEdition's legs felt like jelly. His 'little beast' was rubbing against the bed sheets and was close to release.

"Oh yeah! What are you? Come on, tell Daddy what you are!" CuteFuzzyWeasel screamed as he began to pound in and out of AdvancedEdition quickly causing the bed to squeak and rock.

"A troll, a pathetic troll that needs attention! I need a dick... CuteFuzzyWeasel's dick!" AdvancedEdition screamed as CuteFuzzyWeasel began to punch and slap him.

"Oh yeah... Oh- oh- FUCK YOU!" CuteFuzzyWeasel blasted his ginger God semen right into AdvancedEdition's rectum. AdvancedEdition finally met his release as he came on the sheets and his stomach. CuteFuzzyWeasel pulled out of him and gave AdvancedEdition one last punch right into his temple, knocking him out completely.

When AdvancedEdition finally awoke, he was all alone covered in sweat, grime and cum. He cried softly wishing that CuteFuzzyWeasel had stayed to spoon with him. He got dressed and made his way towards his computer and began creating another troll comment on one of CuteFuzzyWeasel's latest videos.

The End.

**My first story on FF and it has to be this one. Niiiiiice. I hope to the Flying Spaghetti Monster that none of my friends find out I wrote this otherwise it'll be another visit to the crazy hospital.**


	2. Spam CuteFuzzyWeasel!

Hello dear readers,

Thank you for reading my 'lovely' story. I would love for CuteFuzzyWeasel to read this. So please, make sure to flood his YouTube videos with links to this story. Not only will it feed a troll and make him feel special due to his name being mentioned but it will also scar CuteFuzzyWeasel for life and hopefully make him laugh and cry and then vomit and then laugh again... and vomit some more whilst laughing.

So please try your best and see if we can make him do a reading of this. I would really appreciate it.

Thank you,

CodaBriggs


End file.
